In veiw of the promising nature of our exploratory studies on the application of the metal chelates of L-DOPA for an improved transport of the amino acid into the brain through a possible avoidance of extracerebral decarboxylation, a detailed interdisciplinary program of research is proposed for investigating the potentialities of the metal chelation approach. The proposed research consists of (1) an extended exploration, physicochemical studies, synthesis and characterization of a wide range of L-DOPA chelates with different metal ions viz., Cu2 ion, Zn2 ion, Co2 ion, Fe2 ion, Mn2 ion, Ni2 ion, Pt2 ion, Mg2 ion, Ca2 ion, Al3 ion and La3 ion, (2) in vivo investigations on the extent of transport of the aminoacid into the brain by using the different chelates, (3) the selective inhibition of the decarboxylation in the peripheral and central areas and the extent of metabolism of the transported L-DOPA in the brain, and (4) recommendations for clinical tests. Physicochemical data on the nature and distribution of metal-bound and unchelated L-DOPA under the pH's and electrolyte medium of physiological relevence will be correlated with the in vivo data on their transport and metabolism in order to help in selecting the chelate systems and conditions that would provide optimal efficacy and in developing a molecular mechanism based on metal chelation.